Cet homme va trop loin
by MorphinesKiss
Summary: Hermione va enseigner à Poudlard, mais un professeur ne semble pas voir d'un très bon oeil l'arrivée de sa nouvelle collègue. Une année qui aurait pu se passer en toute tranquilité va être troublée par un homme qui perd le contrôle de sa vie.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Rating M:** Pour plus tard probablement

**Info:** J'écris cette histoire au fur et à mesure, donc pas de panique si je ne poste pas régulièrement. Merci d'avance si vous laissez quelques petites reviews.

* * *

**Prologue**

Les rayons de soleil printanier traversaient la vitre de la petite maison du 5 Rue Rosewood. Hermione était assise dans son fauteuil lorsqu'un crac reconnaissable retentit dans la petite ruelle calme de Londres où elle avait élu domicile. Elle posa sa tasse sur la table basse de son salon sachant pertinemment que c'était pour elle même si elle n'attendait pas de visite. Aucun sorcier n'habitait dans ce quartier éloigné du Chemin de Traverse.

On sonna à la porte. Hermione se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte un homme, vêtu de noir comme à son habitude et répondant au nom de Severus Snape.

-Que...

-Comptez-vous me laisser entrer ou faut-il que je vous fasse léviter pour y arriver.

Hermione se déplaça de quelques pas pour laisser passer la figure noire qui se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter tandis qu'elle fermait la porte. Elle s'assit dans le second fauteuil en face de celui occupé et attendit qu'il explique la raison de sa venue. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles chacun regardait le mur en face de lui, elle se décida à parler.

-Vous comptez m'expliquer votre intrusion dans ma maison ou vous êtes juste là pour faire la décoration.

Il lui lança un regard noir qui, quelques années auparavant, la faisait frissonner, avant de daigner lui répondre.

-Minerva m'envoie pour vous proposer le poste de professeur de métamorphose.

Hermione le regarda dans un mélange de surprise et de joie. Depuis la fin de la guerre il y avait 5 ans de cela, elle avait étudié dans le but d'enseigner à Poudlard. Cependant, rien ne lui avait laissé prévoir qu'elle aurait un poste si tôt après son diplôme qu'elle avait reçu le mois passé.

-Professeur de métamorphose ?

-Vous répétez les phrases des gens maintenant ? Celles des livres ne vous suffisent plus ?

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas changé. Frôler la mort ou pas, le changement ne faisait pas parti de ses projets.

-Vous acceptez ?

-Bien sûr !  
-Poudlard le 30 août à18h00, ne soyez pas en retard.

Il se leva et sortit de la maison sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. Elle le suivit du regard et regarda la porte encore quelques secondes après qu'elle se soit refermée sur Snape.

Elle reprit ses esprits et décida d'envoyer une lettre à Harry et Ron pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. À peine eut-elle prit de quoi écrire qu'un hibou grand duc passa la fenêtre laissée ouverte pour profiter de l'air frais avant de se poser sur la table à manger. Hermione prit le message et lut :

_"Chère Hermione,_

_Je suis très heureuse que vous ayez accepté le poste. Je vous retrouverai donc le 30 août pour vous donner toutes les informations sur votre poste. Profitez du temps restant pour vous reposer avant la rentrée._

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard"_

Elle leva les yeux de la lettre un sourire aux lèvres juste à temps pour voir le hibou disparaître par la fenêtre. Elle allait retourner à Poudlard, enfin. Elle reprit sa plume et son parchemin pour écrire à ses deux amis avant d'envoyer sa chouette hulotte leur apporter sa lettre.

Ce n'était que le mois de mai, et pourtant elle commença déjà à préparez tout ce dont elle avait besoin de ses livre à ses habits, en passant par les affaires de Pattenrond qui, pour l'instant, ronronnait comme un bienheureux sur le lit.


	2. Chapitre 1 - New Age

Merci pour toutes ces reviews sur ce prologue. Je n'ai pas du tout la pression maintenant. ^^ J'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Si jamais quelqu'un est intéressé dans le rôle de beta reader, qu'il me laisse un petit message.

* * *

**Chapitre 1- New Age**

C'était enfin l'heure de retourner à Poudlard. Hermione mit sa cape de voyage et rétrécit ses deux valises avant de fermer la porte de sa maison. À peine eut-elle fait ça, que des miaulements se firent entendre. Pattenrond ! Elle avait oublié son chat dans son panier juste à l'entrée.

Après avoir récupérer sa boule de poils, elle prit la direction d'un parc peu fréquenté pour transplaner sans éveiller les soupçons des moldus. Le chemin ne durait que quelques minutes et elle se retrouva bientôt dans un petit bosquet. Elle observa une dernière fois son petit coin de tranquillité avant de disparaître dans un crac sonore.

Elle arriva devant les grilles du château et dut resserrer sa cape autour d'elle. Bien que le mois de septembre n'ait pas encore commencé, le froid avait déjà pris ses quartiers cette partie de l'Écosse. Hermione observait le château qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la guerre et tous les souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, refirent surface. Elle savait que c'était fini, mais une partie en elle resterait brisée. Rusard arriva suivi de Miss Teigne pour ouvrir à la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Miss, je vais vous amener dans le bureau de la directrice.

Elle marcha à sa suite tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts pour observer le château. Malgré toutes ces années, elle restait émerveillée par ces lieux. Arrivés devant la gargouille, il souffla le mot de passe et laissa Hermione monter les escaliers jusqu'à la porte en chêne. Elle toqua et une voix qui lui avait presque manquée lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer.

-Bonjour Miss Granger. Bon retour à Poudlard.

Hermione détailla le bureau. Il était beaucoup moins encombré depuis que son ancien propriétaire, qui pour l'instant dormait fièrement dans son tableau, avait quitté ses fonctions.

-Installez-vous, nous avons à discuter. Comme vous le savez, vous êtes engagée comme professeur de métamorphose, mais vous serez aussi directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

-De quoi ?

-Severus ne vous a pas averti ?

Un regard plein d'étonnement lui indiqua qu'Hermione ne le savait définitivement pas.

-Bref. Vous aurez donc la responsabilité des cours, de votre maison, ainsi que des gardes nocturnes. Voici un plan de votre horaire. Rusard va vous montrer vos appartements. Je vous vois plus tard pour le repas.

Elle sortit du bureau et suivit le concierge jusqu'à ses appartements situés un étage plus bas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le portrait d'une sorcière longiligne aux cheveux noirs.

-Mot de passe ?

-Polynectar.

Rusard se tourna vers Hermione une légère étincelle dans le regard puis disparut dans le couloir. Elle entra dans son nouveau chez-elle pour arriver dans une grande pièce lumineuse et où on pouvait accéder à autres salles.

Le salon comportait deux canapés rouges qui étaient dirigés en direction de la cheminé dont laquelle ronronnait déjà un feu. À l'opposé de la cheminée se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur le parc. Dans un coin de la pièce il y avait un bureau qui comprenait des notes sur les cours de métamorphose laissés par McGonagall. Elle poussa la première porte et trouva une grande salle de bain blanche avec une baignoire en coin. Derrière la deuxième porte elle découvrit une chambre aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec une étagère, une coiffeuse et une grande armoire. Après avoir posé ses valises dans la chambre et laissé Pattenrond sortir, elle ouvrit la troisième porte. Pour son plus grand bonheur, elle arriva dans une pièce dont tous les murs étaient cachés par des étagères remplies de livres et au milieu se trouvait deux fauteuils qui semblaient aussi confortable l'un que l'autre.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle retourna dans le salon pour écrire à ses deux amis. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Hermione se mit à ranger ses affaires avant de s'installer dans un des canapés du salon où elle put profiter d'un peu de repos.

Aux environs de 20h, elle descendit dans la grande salle pour dîner. Elle poussa les grandes portes et marcha tout droit jusqu'à l'estrade réservée aux professeurs. Elle en profita pour observer ses collègues et voir si elle pouvait découvrir qui était le nouvel enseignant de Défenses contre les forces du mal. À peine fut-elle arrivée à la moitié de la salle qu'une voix amicale résonna.

-Hermione ! Par ici !

Elle sourit tout en avançant pour s'installer entre Hagrid et le professeur Flitwick. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être de retour, qu'elle n'avait pas vu le regard plein de haine que Snape lui lançait depuis l'autre bout de la table.

-Hagrid ! Je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

-Et moi donc ! Prête pour enseigner ?

-Comme jamais.

Elle lui sourit et s'apprêtait à continuer la conversation quand McGonagall se mit en face d'eux et commença son discours de début d'année.

-Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, il y a deux nouveaux arrivants dans nos rangs. Je vous présente donc...

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit avec fracas et un jeune homme entra en courant.

-Désolé ! Je me suis perdu entre Pré-au-Lard et ici.

-Prenez place.

Il s'assit à côté de Snape qui ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

-Comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre, il y a deux nouveaux professeurs cette années. Veuillez accueillir Hermione Granger qui reprend le poste de métamorphose.

De lourds applaudissements suivirent cette annonce.

-Merci pour elle. Et aussi Carter Walker qui aura la responsabilité des cours de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

De légers applaudissements retentirent.

-Vos horaires vous ont déjà été remis, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter un bon appétit.

Les plats se remplirent de mets délicieux et les conversations partaient de bon train. Lorsque le repas fut terminé, Hermione décida de rentrer directement à ses appartements et ne pas assister au thé des professeurs qui suivait ce premier repas.

Elle sortit de la grande salle suivit de Snape qui ne prit ni la peine de la saluer, ni celle de la regarder. Et tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers les cachots, Hermione remonta l'étage qui la séparait de son lit. Elle se changea et se retrouva très rapidement aux pays des rêves.


	3. Chapitre 2 - The lost art of conversatio

**Note :** Merci pour ces reviews, encore une fois. Voilà la suite.

Toujours à la recherche d'un (ou d'une) beta reader.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - The lost art of conversation**

Hermione se réveilla comme une fleur lorsque Pattenrond sauta sur elle avec la douceur d'un dragon. Elle regarda son réveil qui indiquait 6h03 et elle posa les yeux sur son chat qui poussa un miaulement plaintif.

-B'jour toi. Tu as faim je suppose.

Elle se leva difficilement et traîna les pieds jusqu'au salon où elle avait laissé les paquets de croquettes. Après avoir nourrit la bête comme elle aimait l'appeler, elle retourna dans sa chambre. Sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne réussirait pas s'endormir, elle s'habilla et se dirigea ensuite vers le grand hall.

Arrivée, elle le trouva vide excepté la présence très chaleureuse de Snape. Elle laissa échapper un soupir ayant espéré trouver quelqu'un de plus avenant pour commencer sa journée et s'installa à la même place que le soir d'avant. Hermione hésita puis finalement lança la conversation.

-Bonjour.

-Grumpf.

-Ça va ce matin ?

Snape ne répondit pas, mais Hermione insista.

-Insomnies ? Vous savez je pense que Madame Pomfresh a de quoi vous aider.

-Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis maître de potions. Je n'ai en aucun cas besoin de l'aide de cette vieille pie.

Elle le fixa quelques instants.

-Désolée.

Il se leva laissant son petit-déjeuner intact et sortit de la grande salle en faisant tourbillonner sa cape. Le professeur Walker en profita pour entrer et s'installer à sa place. Elle en profita pour le détailler n'en ayant pas eu l'occasion le soir précédent. Il avait des cheveux courts bruns bien coiffés, un nez fin et des yeux verts. Il était assez mince et plutôt beau garçon. Mais elle n'était pas là pour trouver l'amour, même si elle n'était plus avec Ron. Elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par la voix du dit beau garçon.

-Toujours autant de mauvaise humeur celui-là. Comment allez-vous ?

-Assez bien. Un peu stressée pour la rentrée de demain. Et vous professeur Walker ?

-Appelez-moi Carter. Et bien pour l'instant je n'ai pas encore été attaqué par une armée de vampires, donc ça va pas mal.

Hermione sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Cependant, elle n'eut pas l'occasion de continuer cette conversation puisque d'autres professeurs arrivaient et le brouhaha ambiant l'empêchait de l'entendre.

Après son petit-déjeuner, elle décida de se rendre à la bibliothèque, son endroit préféré à Poudlard pendant ses études en dehors de la salle des Gryffondors. Cette fois, elle avait enfin l'autorisation d'accéder à la Réserve. Elle salua Madame Pince et se rendit directement à son but. Elle observait chaque rayons avec une telle attention qu'elle ne vit pas la personne arriver et lui fonça dedans.

-Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Elle leva les yeux pour tomber sur Snape. Évidemment il fallait que ce soit lui. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu lorsqu'il était venu chez elle, il ne faisait que la mépriser en silence.

-Encore. Vous êtes toujours obligée de vous retrouver dans la même pièce que moi. J'aurais dû penser que vous alliez passer votre temps ici, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout en est encore à avaler des livres. Pathétique.

Il la contourna, la frôlant légèrement, et disparut à l'angle du rayon. Hermione resta immobile quelques instants se demandant ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Ayant perdu l'envie de rester dans un lieu où elle pourrait encore le croiser, elle retourna dans sa chambre pour y trouver une toute petite chouette qui volait dans tous les sens pour le plus grand bonheur de Pattenrond.

-Coquecigrue, vient ici.

La chouette se dirigea droit sur Hermione et elle arriva tout juste à l'attraper et récupérer la lettre.

« Salut Hermione !

J'espère que la Chauve-souris des cachots ne t'as pas déjà miné le moral. Tu m'étonnes qu'il n'ait toujours pas eu le poste de défenses contre les forces du mal, McGonagall n'est pas folle. J'espère que ce Walker est sympathique.

Bref, ici ça va. Harry est sur une affaire importante et est en mission. Tu devrais voir Ginny, un vrai lion en cage. Pour ce qui est de moi, je fais surtout du bureau en ce moment. Il semblerait qu'être auror n'est intéressant que si on s'appelle Harry Potter.

À bientôt

Ron »

Elle sourit en relisant une deuxième fois la lettre. Ron n'avait pas changé, même si elle savait au fond d'elle-même que c'était faux et que personne n'était rester le même après la guerre. Elle chassa vite ses pensées déprimantes et se mit à préparer ses premiers cours de la semaine. À midi, elle demanda à un elfe de maison de lui apporter un sandwich, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Le temps de la S.A.L.E. était définitivement passé pour Hermione.

Elle passa une grande partie de l'après-midi à cette tâche puis décida de profiter d'une balade dans le parc tant que les élèves ne l'avaient pas encore envahi. Elle passa devant le saule cogneur et les souvenirs remontèrent à une vitesse affolante et elle ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes.

-Hermione ! Tu veux prendre un thé ?

Elle sécha ses larmes et se retourna vers le garde-chasse.

-Avec plaisir Hagrid.

Elle discuta avec Hagrid du bon vieux temps pendant plus de deux heures avant de retourner au château pour le dîner. Elle n'avait pas atteint les marches des escaliers en marbre qu'une vois l'interpella.

-Miss Granger !

Elle tourna la tête en direction de la personne et fut surprise de voir Snape un châle à la main.

-Vous l'avez laissé tomber. Que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, sinon ils risquent de devenir les nouveaux chiffons que les élèves utiliseront pour nettoyer les chaudrons en retenue.

-Merci.

Elle prit le châle et croisa le regard froid du Maître de potions. Il n'y avait rien, que le vide couleur obsidienne. Snape tourna les talons laissant une Hermione pantoise. Elle reprit ses esprits et reprit son chemin en direction de ses appartements. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de ne pas voir Snape au dîner ce soir là.

Plus tard, installée confortablement dans son canapé une tasse de thé chaud dans les mains et son chat endormi sur ses pieds, elle observa attentivement son planning. Elle commencerait dès lundi avec un cours Gryffondor-Serpentard. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne seraient qu'en première année. Elle avait aussi le jeudi après-midi de libre et deux nuits de surveillance. Une le mardi avec le professeur Chourave et une le vendredi avec le professeur Snape. Bien que les surveillances se fassent par deux, ils n'étaient en aucun cas obligés de rester ensembles. Cependant, Hermione pinça ses lèvres. Après la journée d'aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait être qu'anxieuse quant aux réactions du Maître de potions.

La fatigue et le stress de la journée du lendemain prenant le dessus, Hermione partit se coucher non sans une once de panique quand à la suite de sa carrière puisqu'elle hésitait déjà à démissionner, mais le courage de Gryffondor prit le dessus lorsqu'elle eut atteint son lit.

* * *

La suite se prépare, avec plus d'actions. (ça fait un peu bande annonce... bref)


	4. Chapitre 3 - Never enough

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira

Merci à Noxana Lestrange ma beta readeuse!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Never enough**

Hermione se réveilla paniquée. Elle jeta ses draps par terre et se précipita dans la salle de bain se préparer.

-Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible. PAS en retard le premier jour.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers. Arrivée dans la grande salle les joues rouges de sa course folle et le souffle court, elle constata qu'aucun élève n'était présent.

-Mais...

-Alors Miss Granger, on panique déjà ? Pourtant les têtes vides n'arrivent que ce soir.

-Ce soir... Quoi ?!

Elle se tourna vers Snape avec une furieuse envie de l'étriper, mais se retint de lui sauter dessus puisque McGonagall venait de faire son apparition.

-Alors Hermione, Prête pour ce premier jour ?

-Oui, oui.

Hermione alla s'asseoir et le seul témoin de sa mauvaise humeur fut son toast qui finit déchiqueté dans son assiette. Décidant de se reprendre après son petit déjeuner catastrophique, elle se rendit à la tour d'astronomie, lieu où elle aimait se rendre durant sa scolarité pour réfléchir et trouver un peu de tranquillité.

Elle put enfin réfléchir à tout ce que s'était passé depuis l'annonce de Snape dans son salon jusqu'à ce réveil en grandes pompes. Il y avait une chose qui l'interpellait et cette chose n'était autre qu'un homme, et pas n'importe lequel. Dès son arrivée, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole sauf pour la rabaisser ou se moquer d'elle. Aucun doute, Snape lui en voulait et il restait à savoir pourquoi. Elle commença à élaborer un plan. Un plan machiavélique qui lui permettrait de découvrir la raison de toute cette haine.

Le temps passa et elle ne se rendit compte de l'heure que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hermione ?

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Carter qui la fixait vaguement inquiet.

-Je vous ai cherchée partout pour la réunion.

-La... la réunion ?

-Oui, celle juste avant que les élèves n'arrivent.

-Mince, j'avais oublié.

Elle suivit Carter jusqu'à la salle des professeurs où tout le monde était déjà assis. Timidement, elle s'installa à la dernière place libre, entre Carter et Flitwick. McGonagall lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de prendre la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, les élèves vont arriver d'ici 3 heures. Je veux que tout le monde soit prêt 30 minutes à l'avance. Vous prendrez place et patienterez jusqu'à ce que les élèves rejoignent leurs tables. Le professeur Snape attendra les première année dans le hall pour la cérémonie de répartition. La suite est habituelle. La prochaine réunion aura lieu vendredi à la fin des cours. Bonne rentrée à tous.

Tout le monde se leva pour retrouver ses appartements et profiter de ces derniers moments de calme. Dès ce soir, le château retrouverait sa vie, comme chaque année. Hermione ne perdit pas de temps, elle devait se rendre présentable pour faire une bonne première impression. Elle prit une douche puis s'habilla d'une robe de sorcière rouge, simple et Gryffondor, avant d'attacher ses cheveux en chignon. Fin prête, elle regarda l'heure. Il lui restait encore du temps et elle en profita pour continuer un livre commencé avant son départ.

L'heure de descendre arriva et elle se rendit dans la grande salle à la place qui lui était réservée. Elle discutait avec Flitwick alors que les premiers élèves arrivaient. Tandis qu'ils s'installaient, la pression montait pour Hermione, surtout quand on la pointait du doigt. Elle ne put entendre que quelques mots tels que « Harry Potter », « sauveuse » et autre « bataille ».Les bavardages s'arrêtèrent tandis que les portes s'ouvrirent sur Snape suivi des nouveaux première année. Elle sourit se rappelant de son arrivée ici et de ses étalages de connaissances.

La cérémonie de répartition allait commencer. Snape prit la liste de noms et commença à les appeler un par un. Cette tâche semblait d'un ennui mortel pour le Maître de Potions. Quand le dernier fut envoyé à Serdaigle, McGonagall se leva.

-Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année ! Les règles sont toujours les mêmes : la forêt est strictement interdite et le couvre-feu est valable pour tout le monde. Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge, vous rappellera à l'ordre s'il le faut. Cette rentrée, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter deux nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Granger qui reprendra les cours de métamorphose et qui sera directrice de la maison Gryffondor.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit de la part des élèves des quatre maison, tandis qu'Hermione se levait pour les remercier.

-Et le professeur Walker qui occupera le poste de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Une autre salve d'applaudissements, plus discrète cette fois-ci, se fit entendre.

-Maintenant il est temps de manger. Bon appétit !

Les plats se remplirent et un brouhaha emplit la salle. Hermione se fit un plaisir de se servir tout en conversant joyeusement avec ses collègues.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger et que les plats disparurent, McGonagall reprit la parole.

-Veuillez suivre les préfets jusqu'à vos salles communes et reposez-vous pour être en forme demain.

Les bancs raclèrent le sol et une nuée d'élèves se dirigea vers la sortie. Peu à peu, la salle se vida et les professeurs commencèrent à se rendre à leurs appartements ou dans la salle commune de la maison dont il était le directeur. Hermione prit la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors qu'elle avait occupé pendant 6 ans. Arrivée devant la Grosse Dame, elle prononça le mot de passe.

-Animagi.

-Heureuse de vous revoir, Miss Granger.

Le portrait pivota et Hermione entra sous les regards des élèves. Lorsque le calme se fit, elle félicita les nouveaux venus et informa tout le monde qu'elle serait là si ils en avaient besoin. Puis elle retourna à ses appartements avec l'angoisse de son premier jour en tant qu'enseignante.

**oOo**

-Non, c'est pas vrai, pas aujourd'hui.  
Hermione courait dans tous les sens depuis bientôt 10 minutes sous les yeux médusés de Pattenrond, assis tranquillement sur le livre que sa propriétaire cherchait.  
-MON LIVRE !  
Le chat détala dans la chambre tandis qu'elle récupérait enfin son bien. Elle avait son premier cours ce matin, avec les première année de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et, pour l'instant, elle n'était pas encore trop paniquée.  
La sonnerie retentit et les élèves entrèrent pour leur premier cours à Poudlard. Hermione les attendait, souriante, appuyée contre son bureau.  
-Bienvenue en métamorphose. Je vais commencer cette année par vous introduire les notions de base et faire une démonstration sur ce jeu d'échec. Vous avez au tableau le programme de l'année. Bien, commençons.  
Après une heure de dur labeur, les parchemins étaient remplis d'informations et les pièces d'échec s'étaient animées pour le plus grand plaisir des élèves.  
Hermione sortit de la classe et n'ayant son prochain cours que l'après-midi, elle voulut se promener un moment dans le château. Elle passa par le hall quand une énorme bombe à eau atterrit juste devant elle.

-PEEVES !

L'esprit frappeur rit et se mit à la bombarder de plus belle. Énervée, elle voulut aller chercher le baron sanglant mais un ballon rempli d'huile finit sa course à ses pieds et elle glissa avant de tomber avec violence sur le sol. Peeves partit en vitesse voyant un fantôme arriver. Sir Nicholas arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione.  
-Miss Granger, vous allez bien ?  
Elle essaya de se relever, mais sa cheville la faisait trop souffrir.  
-Je crois que je ne peux pas marcher, ni même me lever. Pouvez-vous trouver un enseignant ? Merci.  
Le fantôme s'éclipsa en direction de la salle des professeurs. Quand il revint, il était accompagné du seul professeur qu'elle ne voulait pas voir : Snape. L'esprit passa à côté d'Hermione s'excusant de n'avoir trouvé personne d'autre, tandis que Snape s'approchait.  
-On teste une nouvelle façon de se déplacer, Miss Granger ?  
-Oh taisez-vous et venez m'aider.  
Il l'aida à se relever, un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres.  
-En plus vous trouvez ça drôle ?!  
-Oui, je trouve ça drôle. Ça vous apprendra à vouloir enseigner ici.  
Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour y voir un visage devenu froid et fermé. Elle se détacha de lui, utilisant sa cheville douloureuse ce qui la fit grimacer.  
-Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les grandes filles, il faut que vous alliez à l'infirmerie. À moins que vous ne préfériez retourner tout de suite chez vous avec Potter et Weasley.  
Il n'y avait aucune ironie dans son ton, il était sérieux. Elle le regarda avant d'éclater.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à la fin ? Vous me détestez encore plus que quand j'étais élève. Partez ! MAINTENANT !  
Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de retourner dans les cachots. Hermione était mouillée, énervée et ne pouvait pas se déplacer seule. Heureusement que c'est le moment que choisit Carter pour revenir de son bol d'air matinal.  
-Hermione ? Attendez, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.  
Arrivés, Mme Pomfresh s'occupa de la cheville tout en rouspétant au sujet de Peeves. Quand elle s'en alla, Carter rompit le silence.  
-Je peux vous poser une question ?

-Allez-y.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans un état pareil ?

-Des bombes à eau et une bombe à huile, tiens.

-Je parlais de votre mauvaise humeur en fait.

-Je... euh...

Elle réfléchit. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme ? Elle le fixait depuis plusieurs secondes quand il reprit la parole.

-Je comprendrais si vous ne vouliez pas en parler. Mais il me semble que ça fait déjà deux jours que quelque chose vous chiffonne.

-C'est à dire que... Vous connaissez le professeur Snape ?

-Depuis quelques années, oui.

-Et bien, il m'en veut. Beaucoup.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Aucune idée, c'est là le problème. J'avais bien un plan pour le savoir, mais je viens de tout ficher par terre.

-Vous allez finir par le savoir. Tout finit toujours par se savoir.

Ses yeux se remplirent de tristesse.

-Je vais vous laisser. Faites attention à l'avenir.

Et il sortit de l'infirmerie. Hermione se leva et, voyant que sa cheville ne la faisait plus souffrir, se rendit à la volière pour envoyer une lettre à Harry sur ce début plus que scabreux en tant qu'enseignante.


End file.
